Forever Lost and Forever Gain
by Now-What
Summary: Miley and Jackson suffered from the loss of their mom when they were little, but little did they know that they were going to suffer from another loss of their dad…now they only have their friends to help them out.  Jiley & a little bit of Loliver
1. Chapter 1: Dad

A/N: Okay, this is my first story EVER! So please be nice, oh and you can mention some things that can make my story better.

Summary: Miley and Jackson suffered from the loss of their mom when they were little, but little did they know that they were going to suffer from another loss of their dad…now they only have their friends to help them out. Jiley & a little bit of Loliver

Forever Lost and Forever Gain 

**Normal POV**

"Bye dad!" Miley and Jackson said while pushing their dad, Robbie Ray, out of the front door in the middle of the night.

"I'm heading out tomorrow morning! What's with all the rush anyways?!" exclaimed Robbie.

"Well, we just don't want you to miss your band reunion!" Miley said with her fake innocent face while carefully elbowing Jackson in the side.

"Y-Yeah dad! Its been awhile since you've seen your band! Don't you miss them?" said Jackson trying to push him towards the car.

"Well yeah son, but won't you miss spending time with your old man? I'm going to be gone for the whole week!" Robbie said leaving the yard and into the house while Miley and Jackson followed him.

"Well fine, I'm going to bed" said Jackson stomping upstairs while Miley followed him.

"Hah, kids…you can't live with them, and you can't live without them, and when you do want to live with them, they just try to kick you out of the house." Robbie said slowly closing his eyes and dozing off to sleep.

The next morning, Robbie cooked pancakes, eggs, and bacon. The warm smell of freshly cooked food raised beneath Jackson's nose and woke him up with a start.

"OOOOOOOH!!! FOOOOOOOOOD!!!" yelled Jackson sprinting down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stuffed his face with as much food as he could.

"Wow, slow down there boy, or else you'll end up looking like you aunt Pearl rolling down the stairs!" chuckled Robbie.

"Mmm! I smell pancakes with chocolate chips! My favorite!" Miley said in excitement.

"Well dig in kids, you won't be tasting my cooking for a while." Robbie said, but little did they know that it was going to be the last time they were going to taste his cooking…forever.

"I'm heading out when you two leave for school" said Robbie, he looked at his watch and…"SWEET NIBBLETS! You better get out of here! The bus will be here any minute!"

"Okay bye dad! I'll miss you!" Miley and Jackson said hugging their dad and running out the door.

Miley POV Finally! No dad around! I can't wait to be home alone…well…with Jackson, but other than that, this is going to be great! We can have a party, stay out as long as we want, hang out with whoever we want, and DO WHATEVER WE WANT!! 

"Miley! MILEY! WAKE UP!" Lilly screamed shaking my shoulders and snapping me out of my daydream, "We're at school! Hurry before all the good seats are taken!"

"Okay okay! I'm awake, I'm awake!" I said while Lilly started dragging me by my wrist and into homeroom. I sat down next to Lilly and Oliver and we started passing notes.

_Lil and Oliver,_

_Meet at my place when we get out of school, my dad is out of town so we can hang out._

_Miles_

I passed the note to Oliver, he read it, wrote something down, and then passed it to Lilly did the same and then passed it back to Miley.

_Miles and Lil,_

_Ok! Sounds great! I'll be there._

_Oliver_

_Miles and Oliver,_

_WOW! REALLY? Your dad is out of town?! YESS! You know what we should do? We should have a PAR-TAY! I'll DEFINETLLY be there!_

_Lil_

I faced Lilly and was nodding my head while mouthing the word yes, but Lilly didn't see me. I tried telling Oliver to tell Lilly, but he was too occupied staring AT Lilly! So I had nothing else to do, but to whisper loud enough so Lilly could hear me!

"LILLY!" I loudly whispered and Lilly turned her head towards me while I was mouthing the word yes while nodding my head. Then I realized that my teacher, Mr. Groff, was standing right behind me, staring at me with his deathly glare.

"Ms. Stewart, my classroom is for learning, it's not a playground where you can jibber jabber! You can wait until lunch time to do that, so if I catch you again, you're going to detention!" said Mr. Groff slowly walking to his desk.

_UGH! I HATE MR. GROFF! I think he's out to get me! But why me? OH I KNOW! I bet that it was because he had Jackson way before me and he had the worst time with Jackson! So I think that he thinks that I'm his sister which means that I have to be like Jackson since we're siblings and yet he knows that I'm better than that but since her though that, that must be his theory and that must mean that…ok it's official, I'm losing it…pull it together Miley! _

Once I knew it, class was over and I headed down that hall with both Oliver and Lilly.

"I'm telling you guys, Mr. Groff is out to get me!" said Miley.

"I'll say," said Oliver.

"So anyways, yes to the party, right? Because I was thinking, since your dad's gone and everything, what's a better time than to throw a party?!" exclaimed Lilly while jumping up and down.

"Yeah of course!" I said and I suddenly drifted off as Jake Ryan caught my eyes while walking towards me.

"Hey Miley." Jake said while walking passed by me and giving me a wink. I could've sworn that he was shining in the lights with angels singing! But, I'm just over my head, I mean he's so _HOTT_. After that, school was over and we started walking to my house.

As we got to my house and walked through the front door, I saw Jackson sitting on the couch and hogging the T.V.

"JACKSON!! YOU'RE HOGGING THE T.V. AGAIN!!" I said trying to pull the remote control out of his hands.

"Not again…" sighed Lilly and Oliver.

We were pulling the controller back and forth when we accidentally flipped the channel to the news. I couldn't do anything but stare, when my eyes widen along with everyone else.

"There was a plane crash when a terrorist just hit the plane that was filled with many innocent people and their lives taken away from them. This was probably the second biggest plane crash here in the United States, back to you Bob." The Newscaster said.

A tear slowly dropped from my eye and ran down my cheek. I ran to the phone and tried to call dad. I dialed his numbers and waited, ring after ring, after ring, after ring. My heart was beating faster than ever while I was screaming that it couldn't have been dad's plane, tears started to over flow my eyes as the wait was too long and eventually no one picked up the phone…

**OO Cliffy! What's going to happen?? Tell me what you think about my first chapter! **

**5 reviews and I'll update (that is, if you liked it)! **

**Now-what**


	2. Chapter 2: Jake

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter 2!!**

**Normal POV**

Miley dropped the phone onto the ground and eventually collapsed on the floor. Everybody ran over to her trying to get her up.

"NO!! IT'S NOT FAIR!! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE OUR DAD?!? THIS REALLY ISN'T FAIR!!" Miley sobbed and sobbed while banging her fist on the ground.

"I know Miles…I don't think it's fair either…but what can we do now?" Jackson said trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry you guys…" Lilly said while slowly approaching Miley with a hug.

"But lets not get our hope down, maybe he's still alive. Just because he didn't pick up the phone doesn't mean that he's dead, right?" convinced Oliver. At that moment the phone began to ring.

Immediately Miley ran to the phone while the others followed behind.

"Hello?" Miley said breathlessly.

"Hi, is this the Stewart resident?" questioned the man.

"Yeah, may I ask who's calling?"

"I'm part of the police department, I'm just calling to tell you that…your father, Robbie Ray, is…"

"DON'T TELL ME!" Miley screamed and dropped the phone and just ran off. Jackson then picked up the phone.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jackson said in a calm voice.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Said the policeman.

"Anyways, what did you need to tell Miley before she ran off?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that… your dad…is…dead."

"WHAT!! B-but…H-h-howw…W-w-w-whyyyy?!" by then tears started falling from his face.

"I'm really sorry about that, you see, you father died in a plane crash…apparently his plane was hit multiple times. I found his ID and looked it up to find who his family was, so I just called and I got the Stewart family."

"Well, I got to go, t-thanks f-f-for telling t-this." Said Jackson hanging up the phone and running off to his room.

Lilly and Oliver just left the house with a sad look on their faces.

"It's not going to be the same without Mr. Stewart's famous flap jacks." Complained Lilly. Lilly and Oliver just sighed and walked home.

**Miley POV**

_I ran off to the beach, the crisp sound of the ocean calms me down. I ran as far as I could down the beach. I didn't want anyone to see me crying right now, I just wanted to be alone. So as I ran and ran, I finally stopped when my legs just gave out. Feeling the soft silky sand all around my body, I just laid down with my hands over my head and crying. It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair, it's not f-f…_

"Miley?" Jake said taking a seat next to me.

"Hi…" I said not even making eye contact at him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh come on Miley, you can trust me."

"Well…my dad died in a plane crash." A tear slowly ran down my face.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Well you want to go on a date with me?" Jake said with a smile.

"WHAT?! DON'T YOU GET IT?! MY DAD IS _DEAD_! HOW COULD YOU ASK ME ON A DATE WHEN SOMEONE IN MY FAMILY THAT I LOVE, DIED!" From that said, I ran off towards the rocky area. I cried and cried and cried. Then I heard footsteps.

"Miley…" Jake said but I didn't answer.

"Miley, you don't have to talk, but just listen to me. I didn't mean to ask you out on a date, I was asking if you wanted to talk about it with me on a date so it'll slowly take away the pain. I'm not really a bad guy once you get to know me. It just takes some time, I just really…"Jake said not able to finish his line.

"You're just really what?" I asked.

"Never mind, but if you don't want me here right now, I'll just leave." As he began to walk away, I grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don't go, I need all my friends to help me get through this, I need _your_ help because it's only me and Jackson as a family now. Please don't leave me here." I started sobbing again when Jake leaned over and gave me a long hug while I just cry over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Miley, I'm right here for you." Jake said in a calm voice slowly rubbing my back. Then the sun has just set when the stars were slowly coming out, one…by one. On the first star that came out, I wished that Jackson and I would be able to make it through with our friends by our side. The thought about being an orphan really got to me, but after the long hug from Jake, all my worries just…_disappeared_.

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. I just thought that the way it ended would've been a good ending for this chapter. I promise to write more in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Orphanage

**N/A: I wrote part of this on a piece of napkin while I was waiting for my brother to get his haircut…but I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Miley POV**

Even though it was only a hug from Jake, it felt like a magical one. One that I will never forget…it made it seem like everything was okay…until I found out the news the next day…

**Normal POV**

There was a knock on the door that woke up both Miley and Jackson. Jackson walked up to the door yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Hello?" Jackson yawned out.

"Hello, this is the orphanage and we would like to talk to the Stewart family." Said two guys in black suits. Miley then walked up to the door right beside her brother.

"Yep, we are the Stewart family." Replied Miley.

"Well I'm sorry, but we found out that you mother and father is dead and you kids are now orphans, is that right?" Questioned one of the men.

"Well…I guess you can call us orphans…but why do you ask?" said Jackson.

"Here come with us" as the man grabbed Jackson by one wrist and the other man grabbed Miley by one wrist, and had to walk their way in the back of a van.

"So where are we going?" questioned Miley.

"We are going to the orphanage." Answered one of the men in a black suit.

"Oh…" sighed Miley and Jackson.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lilly POV 

_Wow, Oliver was being SOOO quiet every time he was with me today…not like himself…but why? I haven't seen Miley in a while either, it was really sad that her dad died. Hmm… I wonder how Hannah Montana is going to perform on stage. Do we have a test of Friday? I'm hungry…_

"LILLY!" shouted Oliver "WAKE UP! IT'S LUNCH TIME!"

"FOOOOOOD!" I replied back.

As we walked down the hall to the cafeteria, it was totally silent between Oliver and me. Usually we have tons and tons of things to talk about…but now it's too awkward.

"Hey Lil…I uhh…need to ask you something…" said Oliver anxiously.

"Yeah?" I replied then my phone rang, "Wait one second."

"Hello?" I said as she picked up the phone.

"Lil? It's me Miley!" said Miley.

"Miles? Where are you?! Haven't seen you in SOO long! Is everything OK?"

"Well…yeah, but no…right now me and Jackson are in an orphanage and anytime now, I can be adopted!"

"Oh no!! You won't leave us, will you?!"

**Normal POV**

"That…I' m not sure of…" replied Miley, then the person who owns the orphanage took Miley's phone stomped on it, and then threw it in the trash. "What was that for?!" Miley asked in rage.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady! Plus, that phone was a piece of junk! In fact, we don't need electricity! We're the AMISH people!" the lady said so proudly.

"Uhh, that's great!" Miley said in doubt staring at Jackson.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Miley? Hello?? HELLO?? EARTH TO MILEY!!" Lilly screamed louder and louder. Then she eventually just hung up.

"Anyways, what did you need to ask me Oliver?" Questioned Lilly.

"Oh it's nothing…" He replied staring at the ground.

As they arrived at the cafeteria, got their lunch, and took a seat at one of the tables…Jake just sat next to them.

"Hey, do you know where Miley is?" asked Jake.

"Umm…well…she's at an orphanage," replied Lilly.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" At that point he walked off with a cell phone seem to be calling someone and then whispered "Never mind, I'll find it myself."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miley POV 

_Oh…this is just great…both of my parents are dead…I'm living in an orphanage with the Amish people…the lady destroyed my cell phone…and…and…. WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HANNAH MONTANA?!?! Times like these…I really miss my daddy…_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_(Hannah Montana's first concert.)_

"_I can't do this daddy! Too many people!" said little Hannah Montana._

"_Come on bud, you know I'm there for you, I'll always be there for you…_forever_, now go out there and show them what you're made of!" Replied Robbie Ray_

"_Thanks daddy! I love you!" said little Hannah Montana running out onstage._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

_Forever…that word kept buzzing around in my head and the flash back kept replaying like a movie. Why did I rush dad out the door to go to the band reunion? Why couldn't I appreciate him being around? I guess that saying is true…you don't know what you have…until you lose it._

**Jackson POV**

_Huh…I miss home…I miss mom…I miss dad…but I have to be strong. It's Miley and me now…I have to be the brave one! Just like how dad was when we lost mom…_

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Dad?" asked little Jackson_

"_Yeah son?" replied Robbie Ray. _

"_Don't_ _you miss mom?"_

"_Of course I do…"_

"_Then why doesn't it look like you do?"_

"_Well…I just don't want to show it. I love her."_

"_Why won't you show your feelings if you love her?" questioned little Jackson while staring up at Robbie Ray._

"_Well…you and Miley are my kids…and I want to be the 'man' of the house. I have to be brave for you kids so you won't be upset, and who knows, maybe you will be the 'man' of the house one day too."_

_"I hope that when I grow up, I'll be just like you!" said little Jackson running off with his little toy truck._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

I have to be brave…be the 'man' of the house…just like dad…

**A/N: Tell me what you thought about chapter 3! **

**Now-What**


	4. Chapter 4: BIG time

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews! Hope you like chapter 4!**

Miley POV 

(Dream)

_I'm running through trees in the thick forest. I see my dad at the other end…I keep running and running but I can't reach him no matter how hard I try. Jackson was following behind me holding a doll… that doll looks so familiar…as I focused on the doll, I found out that it was a little doll of Hannah Montana. Then, all of a sudden, Jackson just threw it in the mud and it slowly sunk in._

(End of Dream)

"WHAT THE HECK JACKSON!" I screamed in the middle of the night.

"huh?…" Jackson yawned out.

"WHY'D YOU THROW THE HANNAH MONTANA DOLL IN THE MUD?!"

"I didn't do anything! So leave me alone…" Jackson just rolled over.

"Yes you did! I saw you with my own eyes!" Jackson then got up and just sat there.

"Look Miles, I really didn't do anything. It probably just went into your head."

"Maybe…but you don't think it meant anything…do you?"

**Normal POV**

"Well maybe, I think that you're too worried right now because without dad, you don't know what to do with the Hannah Montana thing. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, well, what's going to happen to Hannah Montana?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure something out, so don't worry about it. Mmmk Miles?" Jackson said with a smile spread across his face.

"Ok, thanks Jackson."

"mmhmm." Jackson said falling asleep. Then Miley just lay down in the bed just staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Jackson? Are you awake?" Asked Miley

"No." replied Jackson.

"Well…do you miss dad?"

"Of course I do Miles"

"Then why doesn't it seem like it?"

"Well if you see me all upset, I'm afraid that you're going to be upset and it's hard seeing you upset." Jackson said remembering the flash back with his dad.

"You're such a great brother Jackson." Miley said slowly closing her eyes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright, so you know the plan?" questioned Jake to a mysterious guy in the dark ally right beside the house that was next door to the orphanage where Miley and Jackson was.

"Of course I do." Replied the guy.

"Well, now that you know the plan, are you willing to take the risk?"

"Anything for you Jake." Then they both turned around and went their separate ways.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, there was a surprise at the door of the orphanage. There was some guy with a fake mustache, BIG goofy glasses, and to top it off, a bright red wig.

"Yes, I would like to adopt someone." Said the guy in a 'deep voice'.

"Right away!" said the owner of the orphanage.

Miley was with Jackson just laying down in their beds and talking when Miley all of a sudden looks out their bedroom door and in the hall she saw some mysterious person with a mustache HUMUNGO glasses, and a very bright red hair!

**Miley POV**

_Oh no…don't tell me __I'm getting adopted! PLEASE!_

The man saw Miley just lying down in her bed and so he just walked in.

"Hello young lady." He said with a 'deep' voice.

_Oh no…wait… is that Jake?!? He's the only person in the world that can't disguise him in a good costume, let alone disguising his voice._

"Jake?" I whispered to him.

"Shhh, wait…how did you know? Geez, by disguises never work! Well whatever, I'm going to get you and your brother out of here, it'll take some time, but I'll get you out, no worries." Jake whispered. Then he got up and left while looking back at Miley and giving her a wink.

_Hah, that kid is awesome, who couldn't love him?_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Normal POV**

"Hey Oliver…do you miss Miley?" Asked Lilly

"Yeah, why do you ask?" said Oliver

"Well, I really miss her and I want to get Miley out of the orphanage before it's too late."

"That's a plan…but how in the world are we going to do that?!?!"

"We're smart…we have two brains… we can come up with something." Lilly said giving a little smile. Then a light bulb appeared over her head. "I have an idea!"

"Great what? Then Lilly started to whisper into Oliver's ear. "Ah hah! That's a great idea!" Then they just ran off.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Miley POV**

_This place is CRAZY!!! It's so hard living without my friends and most importantly my family! I wish that everything can be back to normal._

**Normal POV**

"So, WHO WANTS SOME BREAD AND BUTTER?!?!" Yelled the lady who owned the orphanage and all the kids gathered around her.

"OOOH ME, ME, ME!!!" Yelled out almost all the kids.

"Well great news! YOU CAN TURN YOUR OWN BUTTER! WON'T THAT BE FUN?!"

"Aww…" sighed the kids and they all just walked away from her.

"Well, if you won't turn the butter…then who will??" At that point she stared at Miley.

"Here, you can go turn butter for the whole house to eat." Then she just left the room.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!! UGHHH!" Miley screamed in her pillow.

"Here Miles, I'll help you." Jackson said then Miley smiled at him and the went right to working.

As they were turning butter, Jackson started humming the song "working on the rail road" and soon after, Miley began to sing along with a little bit of her own style.

_I've been working on the railroad  
all the livelong day;_

_I've been working on the railroad  
Just to ease the pain away_

"What is this 'railroad' that you speak of?" questioned the lady out of nowhere.

"You know, those things that trains ride one." Answered Miley.

"Well what'd I tell you about singing about it?"

"Uhh…nothing…you didn't say anything to me about singing ABOUT electricity uses."

"Well now that I did, I expect you to follow. Oh and don't you dare forget…we're the Amish people, and if you want to be one, then I expect you to follow my rules." She said.

"Well maybe I don't want to be Amish!" Miley mumbled as she walked away.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" screamed the lady walking back.

"Oh nothing." Miley said rolling her eyes.

"Betta recognize!" said the lady snapping her fingers and walking away.

**Miley POV**

_Wow…she scares me…BIG time…I hate this place…let alone there's no electricity…you can't even sing about USING electricity…now that's sucking big time!! Oh well…I wonder if Jake really is going to come back and get Jackson and me and if so, I hope that he'll be here really soon. I wonder if Lilly and Oliver misses me right now because I am really missing them!! Hmm…I wonder what Jackson is thinking right now…_

**Jackson POV**

_I can't believe she did that to my little sister! No one, and I mean NO ONE messes with my little sister…that lady is going to pay…BIG time._

**A/N: Hey sorry it took a while for me to update…I've been really busy with all these parties and everything. But I promise to update ASAP:D**


End file.
